Daddy
by sugar coated bullets
Summary: It's funny how easily secrets can be kept, but how long can this one remain unspoken of until it drives Roy Mustang completely abhorrent? [Not your average ROYAI oneshot fic]


**AN:** SO yea, I had this idea suddenly pop into my head and I thought it was sad but somewhat cute! So I wrote a one-shot, -NOW people keep in mind this isn't your average ROYAI story...enjoy

* * *

"Roy there's a call for you –on line six." Havoc said confused.

"What's with that face?" Roy asked.

Havoc waved his hand absently returning to his paperwork and Roy picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

Riza who stood beside him noticed a spasm in his muscles, and saw that Roy immediately began tapping his finger on the desk.

"Yes, yes –I'll be there shortly, I love you too." Roy hung up and caught everyone staring at him with bug eyes. Havoc began to laugh.

"So who is it this week, Chief? Did she leave her underwear at your house?"

"That's enough Lieutenant." He snapped and then turned his attention to a baffled Riza –who could he ever be telling that he loves them? She wondered with a very concerned face.

"Look, would it be okay if I just took the rest of this day off –I know I have paperwork but –what's the matter Hawkeye?" He asked.

"Nothing sir, yes –you can take the rest of the day off." She answered very solemnly, fidgeting under his gaze. He smiled and stood, patting his hand on her shoulder.

"It's not what you think, I promise" He whispered reassuringly. "I'll be back tomorrow morning."

With that he was out of the office door. Riza wanted to understand him but sometimes he was so enigmatic it seemed impossible to figure out Roy Mustang. What had he done now?

She hated days like these because no matter how close she thought they had gotten she found with letters or phone calls that they were still just as far apart from each other from the beginning. It was utterly hopeless she sighed, returning her thoughts to her paper work.

* * *

Central Station that afternoon...

* * *

"Daddy!" A little girl called frantically, her long black hair swayed gently in the wind that wavering from her sprint from the train. She had even forgotten to grab her things.

Roy smiled, dressed in normal civilian clothes, he outstretched his arms for his little seven year old girl; Olivia.

She crashed into her father's embrace knocking him on his back and Roy tightened his clutch. When peered into her father's eyes Roy immediately felt the old reminiscent pain upon gazing into her violet eyes. Olivia was such a beautiful little girl with amethyst eyes and a cute smile; just like her mother. Her long, black hair was thick and presented bangs that framed her squarish jaw-line; just like her father.

"You okay, sport?"

"Yep." Olivia nodded and kissed Roy on the cheek.

"Grandma said I should come surprise you –did I? Did I!" She yipped, wrapping her tiny arms and fingers around Roy's neck as he sat himself upright.

"You sure did. How's my little girl?"

"I'm great now that I get to see you." She answered happily still hugging tightly.

"Alright. Grab your things, it's time to get on home."

"Okay!"

* * *

Eastern HQ later that evening...

* * *

"It looks like the Colonel left his coat." Havoc said as he opened the office door for departure. Riza glanced over and saw his black trench still hanging on the rack beside her coat and she smiled slightly.

"I'll give it to him."

"You sure? I live right near his apartment." Havoc smirked with a cigarette.

"Yea I'm sure." She answered quietly, collecting her paperwork and noticed that Havoc still looked at her.

"You okay, Riza?"

"Yes, why?"

"Eh, you've been really…quiet that's all." He took a long drag on his cancer stick.

"Yes, Lieutenant Havoc, I'm fine." She smiled looping her satchel across her shoulder.

"Seeya tomorrow, then." He waved as Riza followed behind grabbing the coat.

* * *

Roy Mustang's Apartment

* * *

"Be careful will ya." Roy said very calmly pouring pasta in his daughter's bowl. He noticed sauce on her cheek and wiped it off.

"There." He slid the plate to her and she immediately began to eat it, grinning proudly at him.

Suddenly his doorbell rang and Olivia looked out of the window.

"It's a pretty lady, daddy." She said.

"Stay and eat okay? Daddy's going to get the door."

Roy groaned as he emptied out of the kitchen and walking down the hallway approaching the door, half expecting a random date or something but to his surprise he opened the door to find Riza before him. Her eyes searched his as she saw he was dressed in a casual black turtleneck and jeans.

"Am I interrupting, sir?"

"Riza? Huh, no no." He laughed leaning on the doorway when something inside broke with an earth-shattering screech. Riza winced a bit at sound of china shatter and looked at Roy whose cheeks flushed.

"What was"—

"I'm sorry." A tiny voice said very sadly. Just then, when Riza looked down, she found that two tiny hands tugged at Roy's pants' leg. He glanced down rubbing the back of his head with a redness stretching across his face when looked up to see Riza's mouth shaping into an 'O'.

"Hi there." Riza said cheerfully, waving her hand.

"Hello, are here to see Daddy?" Olivia asked smiling. She let go of Roy's pants and tugged at Riza's cold hands. Riza's eyes widened –_Daddy? This day just keeps getting better and better –_Riza thought.

"Won't you come it, it's cold?" She pulled Riza inside and Roy felt himself fluster contentedly.

"Well, I just came to return"—

"No, why don't you stay bit?" Roy offered now taking her bag and hanging it on his coat rack.

"This is yours." Riza handed him his trench. He chuckled.

"Thanks, I knew I forgot something there." Roy smiled and helped Riza take off her coat.

"Daddy, I didn't mean to drop it." The little girl apologized. He graced her shoulder, walking with her back down the hallway with Riza following behind. But she stopped and heard Roy tending to the mess in the other room –Riza creased her fingers along the many frames of Maes, herself and the rest of Roy's military buddies.

She had never been in the Colonel's house and now felt a nostalgic pain hiding within the pictures of the walkway.

There was a big one in particular that held an odd sort of soreness that penetrated Riza's conscience. Roy was seated on the left with his hand enveloped in the hand of the most beautiful woman she'd ever lay eyes on and in her lap sat the little girl. Her hair was just as black as Roy' but her eyes resembled of the woman's…

"That's Lydia." Roy said now, reappearing beside Riza. She paid him a very lonely look.

"Don't give me that look," He brushed the bangs from her face, and Riza felt the warmness against her cheek,

"Alright?"

She nodded and then peered back up at the painting.

"She's beautiful." Riza whispered.

He said nothing as he placed his hand back into his pocket.

"Where is she?"

She then noticed something die within his eyes, like a flame had just burned out.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't"—

"No. It's quite alright, this something I've kept secret for a long time." He then turned his attention the kitchen doorway, where Olivia was seated, eating her food.

"Sir…" Riza trailed off when Roy regained his composure.

"Come." He then placed his fingers into hers and led her into a closed door in the opposite side of the hallway, opening into a second parlor. Their hands let go and Roy fetched a large album. He seated himself beside Riza who was sitting on the bay window sofa.

"This is Lydia Matthews," He pointed to a very delicate picture where Roy was dressed in a very slimming tuxedo and Lydia was finely concealed in the most elegant wedding dress.

"When I married her on November 12th 1918."

"Almost twelve years ago…"

"That's right." Roy answered. He then placed a very firm hand around Riza's waist and pulled her closer.

"This is my daughter Olivia," He chuckled sadly, turning a couple pages forward and then pointed to a younger picture of his daughter. Riza smiled.

"When she was one…"

Silence escalated nervousness between Riza's thoughts, she watched Roy flip through the album inaudibly. Nothing creased his face; no emotion whatsoever. He released his grip and closed the album, setting it back onto the shelf.

"You asked where she was, Lydia that is, correct?" Roy asked very quietly. Riza nodded.

"But you don't"—

"She passed away five years ago, a year after the Ishbal Rebellion."

Riza felt tears forming around the corners of her eyes. She had no idea that Roy had married before the war…

"Sir, I never meant"—

"She'd been diagnosed with some disease that made her unable to retain a lot of memory. It eventually made her very, very sick."

Riza remained very quiet and wondered just how lonely Roy Mustang must've felt when Maes had left him. She wondered if he could ever relate to Gracia…

"Since Lydia was too sick to take care of Olivia and since I had been drafted, she was sent to live with my mother and father for the time being…"

Riza now stood and put a hand on his shoulder but he then turned and met her face.

"I told you," He said, now wiping unshed tear from Riza's eyes.

"Don't give me that look –alright?"

She nodded and then retracted her arm by her side.

"It's just I never knew"—

"No one did, not even Hughes."

"But why?" She asked.

"Because it made things less complicated."

"What do you mean?"

"When Lydia was diagnosed her mind began to deteriorate. In other words, she lost all memory of us. It was like talking with a complete stranger –do you have any idea how that feels?" He posed, rhetorically. Just then they heard a tiny knock on the door.

"Daddy? Are you in there? Where did the lady go?"

Riza could feel, substantially, in her heart somewhere along the line that she was indebted the child as well as she was to Roy –after all, she did care about him didn't she? Roy opened the door and gently picked her up pressing his forehead against Olivia's.

"What's your name?" The little girl asked.

"Her names' Riza Hawkeye."

"Riza?" Olivia pronounced and saw her dad was nodding.

"Your very pretty Miss Riza." Olivia said, making Roy blush somewhat and Riza laughed quietly seeing so.

"Daddy thinks so too." She whispered, cupping both her hands over her mouth as if concealing Roy's darkest secret. Riza laughed once more and winked at her.

"Alright, alright sport, don't you think you've told on daddy enough?" He chuckled, setting her back on the floor. She smiled brightly at them.

"Why don't you run off and play for little while? Okay." He patted her shoulder and Olivia courtesies before running off.

They stood in silence and then Roy turned back to her.

"She's wonderful, sir."

"Please, Riza," He whispered, "Call me Roy."

"Roy, she's wonderful." She repeated.

"Seems like she likes you a lot." He said now.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Heh," He chuckled, "Believe it or not, Olivia is very judgmental on lady friends. She thinks none of them could replace her mother –and it's true, but with you, she was very…polite, per say." He said.

"She's just afraid for you to get hurt again." Riza said. Roy's eyes widened and he looked over at her.

"Hurt?"

"Oh it's obvious, Roy," She said, "She must've noticed the way you acted after Lydia died…"

"Oh." He answered, solemn, yet dumbfounded –why hadn't he ever looked at it that way before?

"I'm sorry to bring this back up, but what made things so –so complicated? You could've just told us you had a daughter, I mean I"—

"What made things so complicated with Lydia and I was that we weren't in love anymore. Dragging my personal life into my duties as a soldier was stressful. It was really sad to go home and learn that she had lost all record of us ever being married and she didn't even know she had a child. It's hard to fall in love with someone again…" He whispered.

"I learned to just simply let her go, and no matter how much I tried making her remember us, she didn't. It was hopeless a reunion after the war and shortly she died…I still believe that some of me died with her."

"Over these years I began to feel the same, dull pain within someone else, someone who was very special to me…" Roy said, smiling softly, taking Riza's hand and she tensed up suddenly –what was he suggesting? She wondered, thoughtfully, as he graced his other hand upon hers.

"A woman who had somehow delivered the same, yet intensifying passion but it was different," He paused and paid a very passive, yet fanatical gaze on Riza, causing her to melt.

"This woman has always been by my side –no matter how foolish I was."

"What are you suggesting, sir?" She asked.

"Riza I – I just can't take it anymore." He whispered intensely, now clutching both her wrist, pulling her quickly forward and their lips plashed. Riza's once widened eyes quickly closed when she felt Roy's arms around her waist; she hugged back enveloping further in their kiss. The fire was there, and now it burned vibrantly…

"The only woman who could truly make me fall in love again, Riza," He broke from their kiss.

"Is you."

* * *

Not only was that the SAPPIEST story I've ever written but also one of the most random lol  
but I really do promise a oneshot FMA ROYAI christmas fic coming up soon, sooo KEEP YOUR EYES PEELED

oh one more thing -REVIEW!  
thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. lol

* * *


End file.
